In general, bidets installed in toilet seats clean local portions of a user's anatomy, such as the genitals and anus, by dispensing cleansing water from a central portion of a bidet apparatus. Recently, bidet apparatuses have been increasingly used in domestic households.
In the case of such bidet apparatuses, when a cleaning operation of a bidet apparatus is initiated by a user, a cleaning nozzle of the bidet apparatus moves forward to the outside of a bidet body, and the cleaning nozzle, having received washing water from a water supply device, provides the washing water to the genitals or anus of the user to perform washing.
Meanwhile, in the related art bidet apparatuses, a cleaning-nozzle outlet for dispensing supplied water is provided on a front end of a cleaning nozzle, and a nozzle cleaning portion for cleaning the cleaning-nozzle outlet is provided above the cleaning nozzle outlet.
In addition, such a cleaning-nozzle outlet has been commonly used in a natural drying manner without passing through a separate drying operation after the washing thereof in a washing section.
Thus, it takes a considerable amount of time to dry the cleaning-nozzle outlet, and a problem in which sanitary conditions are degraded has occurred.